


Give me an A support - Sylvain and Lorenz

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: I imagine the ending would be about two eligible bachelors whose tales of romance were passed down in rather saucy novels. Neither married but had an intimate friendship.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fire Emblem Three Houses - Give me an A support





	Give me an A support - Sylvain and Lorenz

Sylvain strolled pass the tea garden with a confident swagger, hands rested upon his hips as he casually rocked his hips from side to side like a sexual swing. There was a him hidden I his mouth, a serenade of contentment. The intoxicating scent of sweet fruits, refreshing citrus and fragrant roses halted him mid stride. He allowed himself to drift in pursuit of the source of the scent as he inhaled deeply. Soon he was surrounded by budding flowers in romantic shades, sweet treats in abundance and the lustre of fine china. His eyes set on the source; Lorenz Hellman Gloucester who was pouring so weather splendid tea. 

"Hello Lorenz I have to say you are looking rather love!y today. I just had to come over and say 'hi'." Sylvia. sauntered and leant against the chair opposite Lorenz as he performed his most charming smile. Lorenz glanced at him with quizzical suspicion. The pair had never gotten along well in the past. What was his motivation for starting up a conversation . In fact they had bickered and by rather unpleasant towards each other. "Can I assist you with something Sylvain?"

Sylvain seated himself opposite Lorenz before relaxing into the chair and searching out his legs. "Oh no, I am fine. I just wanted to come over and chat. I just saw you and couldn't stop myself."

Was Sylvain flirting with him? Lorenz had observed Sylvain's techniques innumerable times, it was unmistakable. Lorenz searched the words for mockery and sarcasm, despite his assessment he couldn't tell how serious Sylvain was being. "Did you have a specific to discuss?" Out of politeness he poured a cup of tea for Sylvain. 

"Why so formal? I know we haven't gotten along well in the past but we have both matured. Our behaviour was rather childish. I apologise if I caused any offence." Sylvain couldn't stop himself flirting with Lorenz. In his mind he knew he was a man but there was something captivating about him, pretty even. 

Lorenz sighed deeply as he remembered their competitive flirting and the aggressive slinging of insults. "Indeed, how we behaved was entirely inappropriate. I apologise for my part in our banter. We should have treated the ladies with more respect, as well as each other." 

Sylvain smiled before he took a sip of the delicious tea. "Yeah, instead of rivals we should have worked together, refreshing men charming of the ladies."  
Lorenz laughed softly "Indeed, I, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester alongside Sylvain Jose Gautier would have been unstoppable. "


End file.
